I finally found you, my love
by Grahamfieldfan1288
Summary: In this AU, Max doesn't have power. No storm involved. This is my story chapters where Max fell in love with a boy (you know who) who were met since childhood. When attending Blackwell, Max and Warren remember their childhood, but they never recognized each other. Until then, They will meet again. Note: In my story, Warren is different as he is now very talented with arts
1. Chapter 1-Remember Him

Two little girls were playing in the forest and play each other. The little girls were young Max Caulfield and Chloe Price who are supposed to be in the campsite, but they broke the rule. "Come on, Chloe. Slow down!" said Young Max as she running with Young Chloe. "Come on, Slowpoke. I always beat you in every race," said Young Chloe. Once they reach the tree, the two want to rest by laying down. After their rest, they want to play pirate which it's their favorite game. Chloe told Max to find some "treasure" as she can. "Aye aye, Captian Chloe," said Max. She went to through the wood by herself while Chloe setting up some hideout. As Max continue looking through the wood until she reaches to cave.

When she reaches there, She began to be frightened. "Uh… Hello?" Max said timidly. There was a growling noise which it scared her off and run away. She was running and yelled Chloe at the time, but she lost in the forest. As she running, she fell down and injured her knee. She looked at her bloody knee and began to cry. " I want to go home. Mommy!" Max cried and yelled. There was a noise in the bushes and Max tried to crawl back until she sees a boy with brown long hair came out of the bushes. A boy looked at her and gave her a smile. "Hi, there. Are you hurt?" the boy asked. She looked at the boy and looked away. "Who is he?" Max comment in her mind. The boy looked concerned and see her knee. "Oh, I see. You're hurt. Let me help. I'm Warren by the way," Warren introduced himself and use his blue bandana with cheese picture to wrap around her knee. Then, he helps her to get up and get closer to her. Her cheek turned red when she gets closer to him and think that it's a hug. She breaks the hug and stared at Warren's eye. He smiled at her and said," That settled. We should head back at the campsite or we'll be in trouble." He takes her hand and leaves the forest together while Max looked at him. " Warren, huh. That's very nice of him… cute name," Max said in her mind. She began to blush and briefly smile at the smile.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2- First day of School

First day of school

On the first day in Blackwell, Max was getting excited for her first day of classes. Max wore her grey sweater, pink jane shirt, jean, and her black converse shoes. After getting dressed, she takes her bag and camera, but at the same time….

She looked at the bandana that as she has a memory about a boy. She began to visualize in her head when holding a mysterious boy's bandana. " This bandana is very special to me when a boy saved me. Sadly, I forget his name… I wish that I want to see him again... " Max said in a light tone. She put back the bandana in the "save place" and left the room.

Meanwhile….

A boy woke up in his room and getting nervous for his first day. At the same time, he getting excited about his art and science class. "Okay, Warren. Just relax for your first day in class," Warren said in his mind. Warren put on the Axe deodorant before getting dressed up. He wore his grey shirt, jeans, jean jacket, and his black van shoes. He got his sketchbook and tools for his art class. He takes his bag and left the room...

After he leaves the dorm, he sees Logan and Zachary playing football, but he tired avoid them as they bully him since first arriving. Sometimes, Warren did stand up for himself as he remembers that doing a prank on them. He never fights them as he doesn't want to make problems.

On the class, they both have a photography class with the same teacher, Mr. Jefferson. They both sit next to each other, but they don't know each other. Warren looked at the girl who sits next to her while she not looking. "That's girl… she is so cute… I hope that I do not creep her out or otherwise, It will be my first embarrassing moment in Blackwell. He put his down and relax until the teacher shows up. While heading down, Max glance at a boy who sits next to her. " Huh. I see a classmate sleeping on his first day. I bet he didn't sleep well."

When a teacher showed up in class, Warren woke up and see his teacher. Jefferson announced," Hello, class. I'm Mr. Jefferson. I'll be your teacher for photography. Now… Before we started, I want to you all stand up please… and gather up."

All students obey as standing up and gathering up. Max and Warren stand next to each other with their classmate. As they all gathering up, Mark Jefferson take out his camera and took the photo. After that, Jefferson took out the picture and show it to the class.

When Warren sees the photo, he looked cool and a dork at the same time. Max see the photo and felt the same way as Warren. They bump to each other when reaching their seats. When they looked at each other, Max was glaze at him as he looks recognizable and good-looking at the same time. "Oops. Sorry, I'd bump into you," Warren apologized. Max was zoned out as she tries to remember his face, but she forgets. "That's… okay" Max shy smiled. So, They returned their assigned seats and get ready for roll calls. So, Jefferson says their name including Max until she heard the name, Warren. She quickly glares at him as she began to have memories. " What do I starting to know this name. I mean- Come on, Max. I should take it easy for now," Max comment in her mind.

When the bell rang, Warren packs his bag and commented in his mind," This is just great. Just fucking great. Now, I have to pay that damn camera. I'm no photographer. I'm just a guy who enjoyed drawing….Well, I guess… I have to get a cheap camera." At the same time, Max enjoyed the class so far. "I starting to like this class. I believe that my teacher is a famous photographer. He's definitely inspired me." She looked at the boy who left the class. "Huh, this guy… I swear… my mind kept telling me that it's him. Well, he looked cute and young at all, but he can't be a boy who saves me since kids," Max said in her mind.

Warren walked the hallway and went to the locker. He thinks about a girl who bumps into her while taking out his sketchbook for the next class. " I can't believe it… I just bump into a girl who is in photography class. A girl with freckles… she looked so beautiful with blue eyes. Too bad that she only be in this class. Oh well."

When arriving on drawing class, Warren sat in the front and ready for the starting. As the class began, he began to do the assignment as sketching the vases, clothing, and apples. He really enjoys drawing so much. The teacher was impressed with Warren's drawing. However, he sees his teacher went up to the same girl. Warren was wide-eyed," What the fuck… there is the same girl who has the same class as me… At least, I can see her again…" Warren said in mind and returned to do his assignment.

After the teacher help Max's assignment, Max glared and smile at the boy again. " There is the same guy again. I did a good drawing, but I need to improve in shading… I bet he can tutor me if I have a gut to talk to him. I'll admit it… His drawing is very realistic. If I were asking him out, I bet he thinks that I'm an unattractive girl who has small breasts and skinny body. But still, he looked similar... I just… have to remember his face."

After classes finished, Warren and Max went back to their dorm at the same time. When reaching the dorm, Logan and Zachary blocked Warren in the entrance. "Well, Well, Well. What do you think you going, Gayram?" Logan insulted while Zachary laughed. Max watched the scene between Warren and Logan. "Buddy, I got no time for this bullshit," Warren tries to enter, but Zachary blocks him. He didn't waste time with them, but he shoved him. The two want to fight with Warren, but Max decided to step up. "Hey, Why do you jerks leave him alone?" Max gave them stink eye.

Logan and Zachary laughed at her," What are going to do about it, little girl?" Zachary insulted her.

"I'll make you regret that," Max threaten them. " You'll see." Warren was impressed. " Guys, we're late." a voice heard. A boy walks out of the dorm and it turned out to be Nathan Prescott. He turned at Warren and gave them a nasty look. "Well, look we have here" Nathan crossed his arms. " Hello, Gayram. The one who did a prank on us."

"Whatever, Precock. Keep blaming on me all you want. No one will believe you," Warren talkback. "Besides, do you want any proof? Hm? No, you don't." Nathan has enough of this bullshit. "You know! Fuck you, Gayram! I owned this shit even your room! One day, I will beat the shit out of you! For right now-" Nathan turned at Max and then look back at Warren. " For now, you even lucky that she saved your ass. Even saving her ass as well."

"Well see. I'll be ready." Warren confronted Nathan. So, Nathan and his friends left this moment. Warren turned to Max," Wow, That's -" Max cut him off. "I know… these jerks... ugh"

This is their first time to talk to each other, but they knew each other. It just that they don't remember each other. They began to stare at each other. "Uh... Thanks for helping me there" Warren thanks her which made her cheek glow red. "You're welcome… Uh. I'm Max by the way." Warren smiled," I'm Warren Graham. Great to meet you. I noticed that you're in the same class with me today."

Max blushed, " Yeah… I was going to say that as well." They became awkward silent. " Well, It's nice to meet you. I'll see you around, Max. " Warren smiled. Max smiled and said, Sure, I'll see you around." So, they left and went to their dorm.

Max's room

"Warren, that is a cute name. Do I think it's him? This is so hard for me since I lost the picture of the camp. I guess it's not… Maybe I should take it easy for now. I'm glad I help him, but that Nathan guy will hurt him. Maybe, I should help Warren. Why not? I just… don't want to see him suffer for his senior year," Max comment.

Warren's room

"Man, What a day. That's the son of the bitch will beat the shit out of me. If he wants a fight, I'll try my best to stop, but it's pointless. That's girl… she is cute. I'll admit it, but I will take it slow if I want to get to know her. I can't let her get involved the fight between me and Nathan," Warren said in his mind, playing his guitar.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3- Hello, Gayram and Selfie Ho

Hello, Gayram and Selfie Ho

Warren finished with science class and enjoyed the class. "_Man, the science class is so fun at all. Ms. Grant is really friendly and funny at the same time. I think I will enjoy this class. Too bad that Max is not in this class, but I will see her again," _Warren utter in his mind.

He heading back to his dorm to put his school stuff, running late for his job. Every day, Warren work at a fast food restaurant in the mall. He does enjoy working, but he doesn't like the mall as the place owned by the parent of Victoria Chase. Warren knows about Victoria as she is a popular girl who is co-leader of Vortex Club, cheerleader captain, wealthy student, and also dating Nathan Prescott.

When arriving late, Warren went to the locker room and wear yellow, red, and blue uniform shirts with black slack. He felt like embarrassing when wearing a red cap, it says " Burger Bubby."

"_Man, this uniform is kinda… stupid. Even, I have to say that lame catchphrase when I have to greet the customers," _Warren commented. " _Right now, It better to check in with my boss." _

He went to see the boss, knocking on the door. Then, the boss let him in and happy to see Warren. The boss is a middle-aged woman with grey hair, wear her uniform with different color.

"_Ah, Graham. I'm glad you're here_," Warren's manager greeted.

"_Hello, Jamie. I do apologize for running late. I was-" _Jamie cut him off. " _I know. Today, it's your first of school. How's school,"_ Jamie asked.

"_I'm doing great so far… Even dealing with Nathan," _Warren said, looked troubled.

She wasn't surprised as she disliked Nathan's family including Sean Prescott for firing her husband in the factory. So, she ordered Warren to juice the lemonade and work on the cash register.

Meanwhile

Max was spending time in her room and doing her English homework. She was getting stress out until she hears the door knock. When she opened the door, Chloe and her girlfriend, Rachel, showed up in her room. _"Hey girls, how are you?"_ Max greet them with a smile.

Chloe and Rachel are a happy couple. They are students who have the same English class as Max. They don't have a room since their place is not far, alway visit Max's room every day. She likes to hang out with them as she always goes with them to a place that is fun.

_"Hey, Max. Are you doing homework right now? "_ Chloe asked, wrapped her one arm around on Rachel.

_" Yes, I'm so I can have free time,"_ Max smiled._ " So, how your day?"_

_"We just doing fine… Well, except for the homework that we have"_ Chloe answered.

_"Come on, Chloe. At least, she cared about her education. Right, Max?"_ Rachel smiled.

Max nodded and finished her homework. She getting ready until then Chloe notice the blue bandana._ "Well, Max. You still thinking about the mysterious boy, aren't you?"_ Chloe smirked.

Max began to blushed and grabbed the bandana. _"No, I'm not…"_ Max declined, blushing so hard.

Rachel became interested as she wants to know Max's secret crush. _"Come on, Max. He has gone. You never see him again,"_ Chloe said, being sarcastic. Max ignored her, but she knows that she joking.

Later that time

Max and her friends arrived at the mall where they are walking around. In the mall, they see some clothes that are very expensive. Max, Chloe, and Rachel were hungry and heading to the food court. They couldn't think about any good foods, but until then, Max began to notice Warren, which she decided to pick.

_"Hey, I think I decided to pick a burger,"_ Max decided.

Chloe and Rachel agreed with her term, went with her. _"Okay, That's good. I'll go with you,"_ said Chloe.

Max began to blush as her friends want to go. So, Max and her friends waiting for Warren, but he was busy to juice the lemonade. He knows that they here without looking. He yelled, _"I'm in the minutes."_ Max lightly smile as Warren stopping juicing the lemonade and went to the sink to wash his hands. After that, he goes to the cash register and looked at the customers which he looked surprised.

_"Hey, Warren,"_ said Max with a light tone.

Chloe and Rachel were smirking as they never knew that Max knows the boy.

While Nathan and Victoria are dating in the mall. He never liked the idea as his girlfriend kept wasting money, but never stopped. Then, she sees Max and Warren talking which she has a plan to have fun.

_"Hey, Babe. Look here",_ said Victoria, lightly jabbed her elbow into Nat's arm.

Nathan then looked at them and gave them an evil smile. _"Well… Let have a little fun with them,"_ Nathan said, evil smile.

They went to them and ruined the moment. Chloe and Rachel were not happy to see them as they know them as well. Nathan and Victoria have uninterested in Chloe and Rachel as they only cared about bully Max and Warren.

_"Hello, Gayram,"_ Nathan mocked, crossed his arms.

_"Hello, Selfie Ho,"_ Victoria mocked, gave her a nasty look.

Warren and Max don't say anything but gave them an angry look. Chloe began to stand up for them. _"Hey, Why you don't guys leave them alone, fucking Prescock and Queen Bitch,"_ said Chloe, defending them.

_"I ain't talking you, Punk Bitch,"_ Victoria insult her.

_"Don't talk to her like that, Victoria"_ Rachel talk back.

They began to make an argument while Max and Warren don't do anything. Then, Warren did do something and shoved Nathan. _" Back off, Dude !,"_ said Warren in an angry tone. The girls look at the fight between Nathan and Warren.

_"What the fuck ?! Oh no, you just push me. Now, I'm gonna your kick ass right now !"_ Nathan yelled, angry tone. Nathan was about fighting him, but Victoria stopped him.

_"Come on, Babe. This is no time to fight in my mall. Let get out here,"_ Victoria grabbed Nathan's arm.

_"Again, you are very lucky that I didn't kick your ass, Gayram! Remember that"_ Nathan yelled.

After that, Max thanks him while Chloe and Rachel watching their "touchy moment".

"_Thank, Warren for standing up for us…"_ Max smiled.

Warren blushed, but he glad that she is okay._ "You're welcome, Max. I'm… I'm glad that you're... okay."_ They stare at each other, but Chloe said, _"um…"_

_"Oop. Sorry, girls. I guess you're all hungry."_ Warren running and get behind the cash register. So, they are ready to order the foods.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Keep this in mind that I'm adding new chapters. So, stayed tuned.


End file.
